lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Della Robbia
.]] Odd Della Robbia is a member of Team Lyoko and possibly the most popular among fans for being kindhearted, carefree and funny. He calls himself a ladies' man, but the females he's dated would say the opposite. He likes the color purple, and wears it on most of his clothes. He is one of the Lyoko Warriors and one of Aelita's closest friends, and possibly more than that because he kisses her in Season 4, though this may be just part of his flirty personality. XANA is also his sworn enemy, and he doesn't like Sissi's stupid and childish behavior, but probably [[OddxSissi|wants to like her]]. Description Odd, like his name, is very odd, and stubborn too. He wears a purple outfit both on Lyoko and on Earth, usually with some pink in it and yellow accompaniments to match his hair, which has a purple streak in the middle. His night clothes are red and yellow, not purple, and probably due to the fact he did not buy them. He claims in various episodes, such as in Swarming Attack and The Key, that he knows how the female mind works, that he has a "way" with females, etc. Naturally, he is horribly wrong, as most of the girls slap him hard in the face most of the time. Odd's Lyoko outfit looks like a feline, complete with a tail and claws (which he can use to climb). Strangely enough, Odd's shirt has a picture of a dog (probably Kiwi) peeing. His weapons are Lazer Arrows, rather dandy laser bolts which go in a straight line and inflict damage upon impact. His forehead and cheeks also have purple markings on them. Odd's family is seemingly Norwegian, and his parents are artists, maybe causing their son's unusual sense of fashion. He knows, or at least claims to know, Pencak Silat, as he can be seen sparring with Ulrich on many occasions. In Attack of the Zombies, he even kicked a zombie version of Jim in the chest just after commanding the others to get inside the Cafeteria. Odd also stated he felt good after kicking Jim. .]] Odd is Ulrich's best friend, and shares a dorm with him at Kadic. He is a member of the eighth grade, but does not do well due to the fact he spends most of the time in class drawing pictures of Kiwi when he should be taking notes. His pictures are very detailed, however, and he puts a lot of work into them. He enjoys folding his tests into paper cranes, which Jim then collects. He knows various fighting techniques like boxing (how he learned them is not made clear), and has the knowledge of the stereotypical prankster, as demonstrated in Satellite when he picks locks to get his cell phone back. He is also good at performing music, as he formed a rock group called Pop Rock Progressives in Seeing is Believing and played the guitar for a play in Laughing Fit. He also does not like biology, as he states in Ghost Channel. He is shown to be able to eat large quantities of food, even eating food off the trays of his friends. Ulrich has even commented that he has more than one stomach. Despite his rather large appetite, he maintains his "svelte" body through his metabolism. Because of his high metabolism and sky-high energy levels, many people call him "scrawny"; this is met with the line "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!". Although Odd has been able to get dates with many girls, the relationships usually end as sour as a lemon. By the end of his 8th grade year, his bad reputation had finally circulated and he is now unable to get a date with anyone. However, all hope is not lost for him; he is trying to win over Sissi's heart. He is very fluent in Italian, but he is also capable of speaking Japanese and Chinese, as demonstrated in A Fine Mess when he is in Yumi's body. In Double Take Odd's new outfit is briefly shown when he saves Yumi, he keeps his paws and tail and purple colour but his new outfit includes a set of cat ears and a slightly chromish addition to the design. In Maiden Voyage his real world outfit is also changed, he now wears a purple hood with a pink undershirt and purple jeans. Voice actor info Odd is voiced by two male voice actors in the series. In the first and fourth episodes, Christophe Caballero provided Odd's voice (giving his voice a rather distinctive Spanish accent). Matthew Geczy provides his voice in episodes 2-3 and 5-97. Lyoko profile *'ID Card':Odd's card shows a paw print. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapon': **Laser Arrow - spearheads Odd can fire at enemies from the wrists of his gloves. Do 10 damage if not the Eye of XANA. *'Lyoko Powers': **Shield **Anticipation **Teleportation **Manta Riding **Tarantula Riding *'Vehicle': **Overboard - Odd usually rides the overboard, which is sleek and fast, but easy to fall off of. He apparently has also given Aelita lessons, because she proves to be proficient (if not even better than Odd) on it. **Odd has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes at Xana's monsters in the digital sea. It is usually docked onto the Skidbladnir when he is not fighting. Gallery Image:Oldodd.JPG|Odd's first look a seen in XANA Awakens. Image:Mauvaise replique 147.jpg|Odd in his sports clothing. Image:Odd comic 1-3 (1).jpg|Odd in the real world, as seen in the Code Lyoko comic, seasons 1-3. Image:Odd comic 1-3(2).jpg|Odd on Lyoko as seen in the Code Lyoko comic, season 4. Image:Odd comic 4(1).jpg|Comic Odd in the real world, season 4. Image:Odd comic 4(2).jpg|Comic Odd on Lyoko, season 4. Image:Odd sleep.jpg|Odd in his night clothing. Image:Copy of Empreintes 066.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. Trivia *A lot of people believe that Odd's parents are artists, but Odd's father is a combat general in the French army. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Lazer Arrow". It later turns out to be that his feet stink. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly) made more attempts at the later, however, resulting in more hatred and jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Blocks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers. *In XANA Awakens, Odd let his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He liked the "Lyoko look".) *Odd appears to be able to speak fluent Italian as shown in Attack of the Zombies when he shows off against Jeremie. *In Kadic Bombshell, Odd and Sissi somewhat flirt. She admits she envies him, and Odd then runs after her saying he was foolish to like her pen-pal. In Bad Connection, it was revealed that Odd normally makes Sissi look foolish in his films, but made her sound "as beautiful as a butterfly" in the episode. *Odd has a red t-shirt and orange shorts for his night-clothes. *Odd has a purple pen. One part is light purple, the other is dark purple. *Odd has a silver cell-phone. See also *XANA-Odd *OddxSissi *Kiwi External links Realm of Lyoko page Della Robbia, Odd